The present invention relates generally to projection televisions (PTVs), and more particularly to a projection system that facilitates transforming PTVs into aesthetically pleasing decorative furniture.
PTVs or xe2x80x9cbig screenxe2x80x9d TVs are a popular alternative to picture tube TVs because they provide comparably larger viewable screens that cannot be efficiently produced using conventional picture tubes. The size of the screens typically range from about 45 to about 65 inches along their diagonal, while the enclosures typically range from about 48 inches to over 60 inches in height and from about 38 inches to over 50 inches in width. Because of their large screen and overall size, the xe2x80x9cbig-screenxe2x80x9d TVs, whether xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d, tend to dominate any room in which they a placed. In an xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position, the xe2x80x9cbigscreenxe2x80x9d TV is a functional part of the room""s decor, providing the viewer with theater-like viewing of a broadcast event or movie presentation. However, because of its imposing overall size and large blank, dark screen, the xe2x80x9cbig-screenxe2x80x9d TV, when in an xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position, tends to become a non-functional and aesthetically displeasing feature of the room.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a projection system that facilitates transforming PTVs, when in an xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position, into aesthetically pleasing decorative furniture.
The present invention is directed to a system and method that facilitates the transformation of PTVs in the xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d mode into aesthetically pleasing decorative feature of the room in which they are located. In a particularly innovative aspect of the invention, the PTV includes a primary and a secondary or auxiliary projection system. The auxiliary projection system preferably comprises a projection unit optically coupled to the screen of the PTV and an auxiliary image source coupled to the projection unit. Preferably, the program logic of the PTV directs the projection of an image from the auxiliary projection system onto the screen when the PTV is in the xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d mode.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.